A Marriage of Convenience
by Tigers and Dragons
Summary: "Hi, how are you? Will you marry me so my sons won't have pink hair?" AU. SasukexSakura with a side of NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten and Ino and someone.
1. Boys with Pink hair

**Chapter One**

* * *

"It happened AGAIN!" Sakura growled as she slumped down in the chair. Her friends looked up. They'd met in a little café, taking a table on a balcony overlooking the park, for a late lunch. Now, it could be considered an afternoon tea.

"What's his excuse?" Ino asked as she sipped her latte.

"He _says_ he isn't ready for that sort of commitment." Sakura grumbled as Hinata nodded to a waiter.

"You offered him a key to your apartment, which is basically offering him sex anytime he wants it, and he's not ready?" Tenten asked incredulously, leaning forward to scrutinize her friend. Sakura nodded glumly, before giving her order. The waiter hurried away quickly, not wanting to be dragged into the conversation.

Hinata looked at Sakura closely, "You don't believe that. Do you?"

Sakura bit her lip for a moment then she let it all out. "No, I don't believe it! I think it's the same reason for the last seven guys. It's always the same!" She sat up straight, on the edge of her seat, running her hands through her hair. She stopped and twisted the long pink strands, and grimaced, "It's my fucking hair!"

"But," Ino smirked, "You have to admit, it draws their attention."

"Only because they're curious to see if it's natural." Sakura snorted in derision, while Hinata blushed and Tenten grinned. "Once they find out it is, they hang around for a while, enjoying themselves and then they split." She thanked the waiter as he placed her cappuccino in front of her and disappeared quickly again.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Ino soothed, "I'm sure there's at least one guy out there who isn't fazed by the possibility."

"Wait! What possibility? You aren't still hooked on that bogus theory, are you?" Tenten asked as she sipped her green tea. She shuddered at the taste and looked longingly at the sugar dispenser.

"I don't know why you drink that if you hate it so much." Ino remarked, taking another sip of her latte and humming in bliss. Before Tenten could defend herself, Hinata spoke up.

"Neji told her it was healthier."

"Oh! Neji!" Sakura and Ino said together, matching grins on their faces.

Tenten coloured, "Shut it you two! And thank you so much, Hinata. I finally have him talking to me about non-work related things. I am not interested in rocking the boat."

"What fun is a relationship without a little conflict?" Ino inquired as she stirred her coffee, scooping some froth off the top.

"But I…"

"I mean, not heaps of fights. Just little ones." Ino went on, "It's a stress reliever."

"And then there's the make-up sex!" Sakura laughed. Hinata and Tenten blushed.

"Besides, it's supposed to be a partnership. Equality and all that jazz." Ino stated seriously. "You shouldn't be letting him dictate to you."

Tenten folded her arms defensively and glared at her friends. "Enough about me." Ino and Sakura grinned at her, as if to say, 'you know we're right." She slapped a hand down on the table, "You changed the topic."

"What were we talking about?" Ino asked looking at Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"Sakura's theory about why her boyfriends are leaving her." Hinata supplied quietly.

"Oh, yeah. They don't want to tempt fate." Sakura replied, leafing through the dessert menu.

"On account of your hair?"

"Yes. They're scared any possible sons we could have, will have pink hair. Bunch of wusses if you ask me."

"But that seems like a pretty shallow reason to break up with someone." Tenten pointed out.

"I know." Sakura replied.

"But then there are shallow people in the world." Ino stated, "I heard Ami Wan broke up with Kankuro, you know Temari's brother, because she didn't like his last name."

"Well, that's stupid. She could have kept her own name." Tenten snorted, "Why'd she go out with him in the first place?"

Ino shrugged.

"That aside though. What are you going to do?" Hinata asked Sakura. "I mean, that _is_ what you're after, isn't it? A family?"

"Yeah." Sakura sighed, "Maybe I'll just get a sperm donor."

"Oh that is sad!" Ino spat in disgust. "Wasting your body on a pregnancy with no sex as a reward! Nuh uh! I will not let you do that to yourself!" She looked out across the park, thinking to herself and ignoring the shock on her friends faces.

"Whoa! Sakura, I see the answer to your problem!"

"What? Who?"

The three other women turned in their seats, following Ino's line of sight. Two men were walking through the park. They were both dressed in dark business suits, both looked respectable and they were talking. Well actually, the blond one with the orange tie was talking. The dark-haired man, with the pale skin and the navy shirt, was simply walking along.

"Isn't that Naruto?" Sakura asked, "You don't honestly think I'd go for him, do you?"

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Hinata demanded indignantly.

"Where do we start?" Tenten muttered. "Calm down, Hinata. If you like him so much, why haven't you done anything yet?"

"Well, I… it's just…"

"Yeah, you're shy." Ino cut her off mid-stutter. "I wasn't talking about Naruto! I was talking about the Uchiha he's walking with."

"He's a Uchiha? How do you know?" Sakura asked Ino before turning back to regard the man again, "How did _Naruto_ become friends with a Uchiha?"

"Probably through his parents. But that isn't the point." Ino waved it off as irrelevant.

"What is your point?"

"All of the Uchihas have _black_ hair!"

"_All_ of them?"

"Yep! I was at a wedding a little while ago and some of them were there. One married this pretty woman with long silver hair and his sister was married to this guy with green hair. They had their kids with them and guess what? All the kids had black hair!"

"Hmm, interesting!" Sakura turned back to look across the park. Then she sighed, "Damn!"

The other three turned to look.

Naruto and his Uchiha friend were standing quite close together, heads touching.

Sakura slumped over the table, "I knew it! My one chance at a normal family and he's gay!"

"No! My Naruto isn't gay!" Hinata wailed.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Naruto asked, looking around for the source of the wailing.

"Don't change the subject, Dobe!" Sasuke snarled, his hands fisted in the collar of Naruto's shirt.

"Oh, give it up, Teme! You're so stressed! Just go out and get laid!"

Sasuke let him go in disgust. "Shut up!"

"You need a girl, Sasuke. It's very simple."

"Again. Shut up."

* * *

"See. They're angry, not gay."

"Looked pretty gay to me." Sakura grumbled, "Probably a lover's spat."

"Sakura, this is Naruto we're talking about." Ino reasoned with her, "This is the guy who got suspended for hiding in the girl's locker room at school."

"I heard he was suspended for making out in the nurse's office." Tenten said.

"No, that was a rumour." Ino replied, though her face was a little red. Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Ino finished her coffee. "It wasn't me! Anyway," She continued despite the giggles now coming from the other two while Hinata just looked miffed. "I heard he has a "special room" for his porn collection because it was too big to hide under the bed!"

"That has to be a lie!" Sakura scoffed, "How would he get permission from his parents?"

"Maybe it was at his godfather's house. Poor choice, that man as a godfather."

"Definitely. Godparents aren't supposed to lead you astray."

"You're both off track AGAIN!" Tenten stated emphatically, "The Uchiha isn't gay. So, why don't you ask him out?"

"You know what?" Sakura looked around at her friends, "I think I will." She downed the rest of her coffee, wishing it was alcohol, and stood up. "What do I have to lose?"

"Go get him, tiger!"

"RARRL!"

* * *

"Look, Naruto, would you just drop… whoa!" Sasuke's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the confident, and stunning, young woman walking toward them.

"Hi, how are you? Will you marry me so my sons won't have pink hair?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, "Uh, what?"

"Oh great, he's a halfwit." She muttered, before turning her brilliant smile on him again. "You're a Uchiha, right?"

"Yes…" Sasuke replied uncertainly.

"Great! And you're single?"

"Yes." He said again, ignoring Naruto's muffled laughter.

"Excellent. So we can get married and my sons won't have pink hair!" She announced, clapping her hands together.

He frowned at her, one eyebrow raised, "What are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend just broke up with me. He's the eighth one in four years. That's pretty bad right?" She waited until both guys nodded, if uncertainly, before continuing, "I have this theory that it's because of my freaky hair: they're all scared my sons will have pink hair so they leave me so that their sons aren't mine."

"But I think your hair is pretty, Sakura!"

"Can it, Naruto. I wasn't talking to you."

Sasuke glanced between them, "You two know each other?"

"High school." The woman, now known as Sakura, huffed.

Sasuke smirked, "Why don't you sound happy about that?"

"He's your "friend". Don't you find him annoying?"

"Exceedingly so."

"I don't have to put up with this from you!" Naruto yelled, "You're both lucky to share in my awesomeness!"

"Shut up and go away, Dobe."

"Better yet, go over to that café and talk to Hinata." Sakura said pointing out the table where the other three women still sat, watching the drama unfold.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto asked, squinting slightly.

"The one and only."

"Ok then." And Naruto departed.

"So, where were we?" Sakura asked, facing Sasuke again.

"Your hair." Sasuke informed her, studying it curiously.

"Yes, it is natural."

"Really?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hn."

"Okay. I have no idea what that meant." Sakura said with a blank face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Back to your outrageous marriage proposal."

"Outrageous? Come on! I think its perfectly logical!" Sakura stated indignantly.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Explain."

"We're both single. We're both adults. I'm attractive. You're ah…" Sakura eyed him up and down and blushed slightly, causing Sasuke to smirk, "very attractive. Your family has a genetic marker that seems to override all other hair colours. No doubt your family would like you to have a family. That's what I'm looking for, and this seems to solve all the issues." She crossed her arms and cocked one hip, "I really don't see a problem here."

"Wow, your logic defies reality."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"That was worse than Naruto." Sasuke stated, his face completely free of emotion.

"What?"

"You're talking about getting married to a complete stranger while under a crazy and misguided belief that it will change the possible hair colour of future offspring."

"Yeah, so?" Sakura replied, pretending that she couldn't see how ridiculous it was. The idea seemed so much better in her head.

"You're crazy." Sasuke stated, and began to walk passed her. She grabbed his arm.

"Alright, stop. We'll start again."

He turned back to face her and she started, "Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno."

"'Field of Cherry Blossoms'. Yes, that suits you." Sasuke said thoughtfully.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "That's all you're gonna say?"

"Hn."

"Still, don't know what that means. What's your name, Uchiha?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Right, nice to meet you. Now that that's out of the way…"

Sasuke pulled back from her, "Huh?"

"We aren't strangers anymore." She said brightly, flashing that brilliant smile of hers. "And I'm not crazy. I'm a resident surgeon at Konoha General."

"They actually let you near patients?" He asked in disbelief.

She leaned in close and whispered conspiratorially, "With sharp implements too."

Sasuke couldn't help it, he smirked. She was irrepressible. "I'll admit, you are intriguing."

"That's a yes, right? Right?" Sakura stepped up to him, holding onto his crossed arms, her face full of hope.

"No."

Her face fell, "What? But why not?"

"You're still talking about marriage." Sasuke took a step back.

"So?"

"So, marriage is a permanent institution."

Sakura snorted, "Clearly you haven't heard of divorce."

Ignoring her, Sasuke plowed on, "It's a joining, a union of two people into one; mentally, emotionally, physically…"

"Financially, biologically. Yes, yes, I know."

Sasuke glared at her, "Why should I take you seriously?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. That was actually quite romantic."

"Whatever." He huffed.

"Look, I'm sorry I was flippant. I was telling the truth though: it was romantic."

"Hn."

"And still, don't know what that means." As she looked up at him, her expression softened, "Will you give me a chance? Please?"

"You're really serious about this?"

She nodded. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"One date though. That's all you get." He held up one finger to illustrate his point.

Sakura looked from his finger to his face and pouted, "Even if you like it?"

"We'll see." Sasuke looked at his watch, then around the park, "Where'd you put Naruto? We have to go."

Sakura tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. He could tell what she was thinking.

"We have some important clients waiting."

"Uh huh."

"We work at Zenkan, you know? Architecture and engineering."

"You're kidding! How did he get that job?"

"He's in HR." Sasuke explained.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. I wouldn't trust _him_ with a building."

"I wouldn't trust him with anything." Sakura replied, leading Sasuke towards the café. "He's over here."

"And yet, you trust him with your friend."

"Yeah, oh wait! Neji's gonna kill us!"

Sasuke chuckled.

"That's cute. You should do that more often." Sakura smiled up at him. His smile disappeared.

"I am not cute."

"Sure you are."

"You're pushing it, Sakura."

"You know you love it." She replied, stretching up to peck him on the cheek.

"Hn."

"You know, I don't think that's a word."

"It is in my vocabulary."

"Smart-arse!"

"You know you love it." He replied with a smirk, leaning down and returning the kiss. "I'll meet you at the Italian restaurant, The Gandor's, on Maple. Eight o'clock." He stepped away from her and called to Naruto, "We have to go, Dobe."

"Alright, Teme, I'm coming." Naruto stood up and looked around the table. He grinned at Hinata, "Nice talking with you."

The two men walked down the stairs and onto the street. They stopped and Sasuke looked up.

"Sakura." He nodded to her.

"Sasuke." She smiled.

And they were gone.


	2. First dates

******Chapter Two**

* * *

Sasuke arrived home at six o'clock that evening. He walked into his apartment, flicking the light on before venturing down the hallway to the kitchen. He shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He was just finishing a glass of water when his home phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day?"

Sasuke sighed, "You would not believe the day I had, Mother."

"Tell me all about it, dear."

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her lounge, in her own apartment, in the dark, hugging a throw pillow. One of her legs was shaking and she was biting her lip and staring, unseeing, at her wall.

_What was I thinking? Why did I do that? Is this a rebound? Did I even like Toji? Or Kensuke? Or any of the others? What am I really looking for? Should I get a haircut?_

As the questions piled up, and still with no answers in sight, Sakura's muscle's tightened, putting the cushion in a death grip.

Suddenly the lights switched on and Sakura found herself a little disorientated and crowded in with people.

"Fallen apart again!" _That was Tenten_.

"She's almost catatonic." _There's Hinata._

"She does this before every first date, when she really likes the guy." _That evil smirk! I can hear it in the words… GRR INO._

When she continued to ignore her friends, two fingers were snapped in front of her face, and she growled.

"Pig, you know how much I hate it when you do that."

"Come on Forehead, you have less than two hours to pretty yourself." Ino wrinkled her nose slightly, "You should start with a shower." Then she wrenched the pillow away from Sakura and grabbed her arm. Sakura tried to pull away; not because she didn't want to 'pretty' herself, just because she didn't want Ino to win.

"I'll do it when I feel like it!" Sakura growled again.

"Feel like it now!" Ino growled back, "Do you want this to work or not?" She stopped pulling when she saw a look of uncertainty on Sakura's face. She sighed.

"Sakura, this is an excellent opportunity for you." She said softly, plopping onto the lounge next to her, "Seriously. You have great chemistry and the Uchihas are really loaded."

"Ino!" Tenten grabbed another cushion and threw it at the blonde's head and knocking her back. Hinata sat down on Sakura's other side and whispered something in her ear. Sakura brightened immediately.

"Really?"

Hinata nodded, a small smile on her face. Sakura beamed, enveloping the smaller lady in a big hug.

"Hinata, you're the best! I swear, Naruto is yours!"

Hinata blushed a deep red and began spluttering, while Tenten muttered about Naruto being a free-willed person capable of making his own decisions and Ino sat forward in a huff.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"No, rasher bacon." Sakura replied. Letting go of Hinata and standing up. "And you know how much I love rasher bacon."

"Yeah right." Tenten snorted, "You hate rasher bacon."

Sakura gave them all a mischievous grin as she left the room.

"Alright, Hinata. Spill! What did you say to her?"

Hinata smiled sweetly and refused to answer.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm so happy for you!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mum! That was not the reaction I was hoping for. Aren't you afraid she's just a fortune hunter?"

"Your father and I knew long ago that you and your brother would be targets for gold-diggers and fortune hunters, Sasuke." His mother replied seriously, "But honey, not every girl will be attracted solely to the money. You have to admit, the two of you are quite attractive."

"Well, I am." Sasuke muttered.

"And you know your brother was very happy, until… well, he was very happy with her."

"Yeah, I know. Has he come out of the mountains yet?"

"No. Kisame is going to try and convince him to come to the reunion."

Sasuke groaned at the thought of the reunion. Tedious Uchiha family gatherings were not his forte.

"So. When will I meet her?"

"Mother!"

"Sasuke." He could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit? We haven't had our first date yet."

"But I really like the sound of her, Sasuke. And you're so serious all the time. You need to lighten up." She paused momentarily, "You're turning into your father."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sasuke snorted. There was silence on the phone. "Mum?"

"Sasuke. I love your father. I really do. But I don't want either of you boys to become replicas of him."

"Sorry."

"That's alright. Just have fun tonight, okay? For me?"

"Mum? I just thought of something."

"Sasuke, weren't you listening to me?" His mother sighed, "What is it?"

"Father has brown hair."

Sasuke could hear muffled laughter through the phone. "Mother, what is it? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Sasuke. To think he'd be found out like this!"

"Mother?"

"Well, your father, he isn't a real Uchiha."

"What?"

"Your grandparents adopted him. He's really your grandmother's nephew, by her sister. But his birth parents died when he was quite young."

Sasuke stood in shocked silence for a moment, then he growled in exasperation, "Mother! That was a perfect opportunity to be rid of this woman!"

"Come, Sasuke, don't be like that. "

"She'll see straight through us mother. I don't think I should go tonight."

There was an intake of breath as his mother gasped. "Sasuke Uchiha, you will not stand up this young woman. Do you hear me?"

Sasuke stood at attention, then his shoulders relaxed and he meekly replied, "Yes, Mother. Sorry."

"So you should be. I raised you to be better than that. Now, go dress yourself. Black slacks and a dark shirt. You won't need a tie. And do try to do something with your hair."

"Good night, Mother."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of her mirror and surveyed the image. Ino had dressed her casually, but formal enough for a restaurant date. She was wearing brown, knee high boots, a black, knee-length skirt, a light-pink, button up shirt and a chocolate coloured jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail, allowing it to fall down in soft curls around her shoulders.

"Here, wear these." Hinata held out a pair of emerald studs and a small matching emerald pendant. "You want something small and simple."

"I thought the fashion was for big and flashy these days." Remarked Tenten from her place on Sakura's bed. She was lying on her stomach, reading a magazine while her legs swung in the air, completely disinterested in dressing Sakura for her date.

"Show's how much you know." Ino retorted, "Why are you even here? You aren't helping."

Tenten shot her a dirty look before returning to the magazine with a muttered, "Moral support."

"And Neji doesn't need any of that tonight?"

Tenten blushed and lowered her head.

"Neji is out of town tonight. Family business." Hinata replied as she sat down on the bed.

Sakura and Ino exchanged matching evil glances before turning to regard Tenten. Ino nodded but before they could do anything, there was the sound of a horn from outside.

"Taxi's here!"

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the restaurant and sighed. He checked his watch. Of course, he would be early. He'd already arranged their table but he was still ten minutes earlier than the designated time.

He was about to walk away and find a bar for a while when a taxi screeched to a halt and a chorus of loud, shrill voices could be heard.

"No! Don't! You're _supposed_ to be late!"

"WHY?"

"So you know he's turned up."

"But he's right there!"

"Guys, he's looking over here."

"Fine, just get on with it."

The back door of the taxi swung open and Sakura climbed out. He watched as she straightened her clothes and glared at the other occupants of the vehicle. Then she turned back to him and smiled nervously.

* * *

Sakura smiled at Sasuke, feeling awkward and embarrassed and just a little bit shy. She would have preferred to have stepped out of the cab when they'd made their first round of the block. Instead she'd been shoved into the middle of the back seat and been drowned out by Ino's shrill commands. Then she'd been forced to climb over Ino to exit the car.

"Evening."

"Good evening, Sasuke."

He seemed to be studying her closely, which wasn't really helping her nerves. Then he extended an arm.

"Shall we go in?"

Sakura nodded and took his arm as he led the way inside.

They were shown through the main dining area to a raised platform and a table in a small curtained alcove. As they sat, their server pulled the curtain across, shielding them from the rest of the restaurant. He placed a jug of cool water on the table and left them with their menus. Sakura quickly picked hers up, hiding her face behind it as she perused the choices.

"You should try their rigatoni. It's quite good."

"Is that what you're having?" Sakura managed to ask in a calm tone.

"Usually. But I'm going to try something different tonight." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Sakura lay the menu down on the table and raised her eyes to meet his gaze. Something in his tone suggested a challenge of sorts.

And Sakura never failed to meet a challenge.

* * *

Sasuke smirked lazily as she looked across at him. It was clear to him that a significant portion of her courage had run off when the sun went down. Her arrival had also embarrassed her. In order for him to enjoy the evening, however, he knew he'd have to make her feel at ease, like she was earlier in the park.

Yes, it was purely for his own enjoyment that he was deliberately baiting her.

"Perhaps I should order for you, then." Sakura smiled back, a touch of mischief in her eyes.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, as if considering the idea. "Perhaps you could feed me as well."

Sakura laughed, "Tired out by a hard day at the office, Sasuke?"

"With Naruto there, every day is a hard day at the office." Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his face.

"I remember that feeling." Sakura grinned and Sasuke looked through his fingers at her before returning his hands to the table. He poured himself a glass of water and took a sip, eyeing her speculatively.

"What exactly was your relationship with Naruto?" He asked, "Did you date him?"

A look of disbelief appeared on her face, followed by one of distaste. "No!"

"Alright. Alright." Sasuke held a hand up to placate her, "Just making sure I wasn't taking the Dobe's leftovers."

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. Then, with her nose still wrinkled in distaste, she lifted her menu, "Since we're pandering to your ego, I was the girl he always wanted and never got."

Sasuke's smile turned into an arrogant smirk which only served to infuriate Sakura further. She cursed inwardly. _Trust the good looking guy to be a stuck up prick._ She flipped through her menu as an idea struck her.

Sasuke watched in amusement while she muttered and scanned the pages of her menu, just as their waiter returned to take their orders. He placed her order for the rigatoni then looked across at her expectantly.

"Sakura? What are you looking for?"

Ignoring the question, but indirectly answering it, Sakura turned to the waiter and asked, "Do you serve escargot?"

The waiter looked confused as Sasuke burst into laughter.

"It's an Italian restaurant, Sakura!"

"Fine," She huffed, "He'll have linguine with oysters."

The waiter wrote it down and left hastily as Sasuke shook his head, still chuckling quietly.

"Your revenge is salty, Sakura."

"Would you prefer sweet, Sasuke?" she asked, her voice dripping with honey.

"Is that what you taste like?" He shot back, the smirk still present though his eyes shone with intensity rather than mirth.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sakura murmured, lowering her lashes coquettishly. She almost missed the movement as Sasuke left his seat. She turned her head away quickly, resisting the pressure to oblige him.

"Yes, I would." Sasuke whispered, his hot breath fanning her cheek, her ear, her neck; sending a little tremor down her spine. She blushed when she felt his lips pressed against the juncture of her jaw and throat.

"Ahem."

The delicate sound of a throat being cleared drew their attention away from each other and Sakura blushed as she realised there was a third person in the room. She felt Sasuke straighten beside her at the sight of the newcomer.

She was tall and slender, with jet-black hair and dark eyes. With delicate cheekbones and a thin mouth, she looked ethereal. Her clothes only served to accentuate the otherworldly aura she was exuding; a long, black sheath dress, overlaid with thin black lace and detailed with small diamonds. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant coif and long white gloves adorned her arms passed the elbow.

"Sasuke." She greeted him softly.

"Aunt Sayuri." He answered, as he moved to greet her.

"Did you think to eat in my restaurant and not see me?" She asked with a small smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Not at all." He replied, "She rang you, didn't she?"

"Of course." The lady glanced over his shoulder, "Aren't you going to introduce us, dear?"

Sasuke took a step back, "This is Sakura. Sakura, this is my aunt,…"

"Sayuri Uchiha! It is such a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura stood up, her eyes gleaming.

"Ah, my stage name." Sayuri smiled as the two women shook hands. "I haven't been called that for so long. My name is Sayuri Gandor now."

"Gandor? As in this restaurant? You gave up touring to run a restaurant?"

"Sakura!"

"Hush, Sasuke." His aunt laid a restraining hand on his arm. "That isn't entirely true. My husband owns this restaurant with his brothers." She corrected gently. "I still play occasionally but married life suits me more than concerts."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "I'd love to hear you play again. I saw your performance at the city hall five years ago; it was magical."

"Thank you, dear." Sayuri smiled graciously before inclining her head. "Excuse me, please. I must go now, my husband is calling. Enjoy your meal. Sasuke, we'll see you next week?"

Sasuke nodded wordlessly. His aunt smiled again and left. The two young adults clustered at the gap in the curtain, watching her cross the floor.

"I didn't hear anything." Sakura whispered, leaning over to Sasuke as they peered through the curtain.

"I know. They talk without saying anything." Sasuke whispered back.

"Who?"

"Aunt Sayuri and her husband. That's him, Keith." He moved aside a little to give them a clearer view as his aunt joined a tall and handsome, yet seemingly permanently frowning man. The two left the dining area and Sasuke pulled the curtain closed.

"Wow." Sakura exclaimed as she moved back to her seat, "I can't believe that was really her. Sayuri Uchiha, concert harpist."

"Hn." Sasuke sat down opposite her and sent an annoyed glance at the curtain. Sakura's eye twitched at the non-word utterance and she attempted a conversation while they waited for their meals.

"Talking about family connections…"

"Were we?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised as he took another sip of water.

Sakura ignored the interruption, "How do you know the Hyugas?

"I beg your pardon."

"Hinata said she knew you. How?"

"Family connections." Sasuke responded slyly.

Sakura snorted delicately, before muttering, "Because that isn't vague."

"So, you were talking about me?" Sasuke probed, an indolent smirk etched on his face.

Sakura blushed slightly, but was saved from answering by the arrival of their meals. They stared intently at each other as their plates were placed on the table. Sakura glanced down at her meal, eyes widening in shock at the size of the plate, before turning her gaze to see Sasuke's reaction to his dish.

Sasuke looked down at the large plate of thin noodles, five oysters artfully arranged on top, then back up to Sakura, the smirk not dropping an inch.

"Damn it!" Sakura growled, realising that her plan had backfired.

"I think that is classified as a 'fail'."

"Shut up."

"Now, Sakura, is that anyway to talk to your future husband?"

Again Sakura snorted, "Yeah, get used to it, buddy." She muttered, poking at her meal with her fork.

Sasuke managed a snort of his own in response, "Not likely."

"I should have picked you for one of those." Sakura grumbled, stabbing a piece of tomato and some noodles.

"One of those?" Sasuke frowned.

"A guy who likes the submissive type." Sakura replied dismissively. She began eating, barely noticing Sasuke's reaction to her statement.

He sat still, leaving his food untouched, thinking of the various women he'd been set up with in the last few years, mostly due to his parents' interference. He suppressed a shudder at the memories of simpering fools and silly twits who had been inflicted upon him; women whose only recommendation was their family's wealth.

"No, Sakura. You can be sure; I am _not_ one of those." He stated firmly.

She looked up, startled by the conviction in his tone but he remained staring at his plate.

"Eat your food, Sasuke. It's going cold."

His smirk resurfaced, and was met by her own, as he replied, "Yes, dear."

They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the food and the atmosphere of the restaurant. Sasuke finished his meal first and, much to Sakura's annoyance, he'd enjoyed every bite. When she'd finally pushed her plate away, she couldn't eat another forkful.

"You were right. It was quite good." She said, taking a sip of water. She looked up to find he was watching her intently. Then his eyes darted down to her plate, and the food remaining there. Namely, the large chunk of tomato.

"I can't eat it." She stated, matter-of-factly. His gaze seemed to be trained on the plate and she moved it experimentally. She laughed softly when his eyes followed it.

"Do you want it?"

His gaze shifted and she bit back a gasp at the hunger showing there. Almost timidly, she gestured back to the plate. He reached over and snared the piece of tomato from her plate, still watching her.

Then he let go of the fork and it fell, with the handle towards her. She glanced between it and him, surprised and amused in equal measure.

"Are you serious?"

"Hn." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Ask for it."

"Sakura, pass the tomato."

Her eyebrow shot up, "That was asking?"

"Please."

She laughed again, as his smirk was replaced by an expression that could only be described as little boy innocence. _Quite a feat for a man his age,_ she thought as she stood up and walked around the table with the plate.

She raised the tomato and he obediently opened his mouth. She smiled down at him as she fed him, but when she moved away, his hand snaked out and caught her arm.

Before she knew it, he'd drawn her into his lap. He turned her head towards him, focussing on her lips. She smiled and his eyes flicked up to meet hers.

"You really want that kiss, don't you?"

"Hn – Ah." He leaned forward but she pulled back.

"Sasuke, are you that starved for attention?"

He exhaled through his nose in exasperation before releasing her. She, however, did not move from his lap.

"Get off."

"No. I like it here."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"If you're going to tease me, you can forget about everything."

Sakura looked at him quizzically, "Tease you?"

Her expression turned mischievous, "If I was going to tease you, I'd do this." And she leaned forward, ghosting kisses across his cheek and down the side of his neck.

His hands clamped onto her arms but he didn't push her away. She sat up and grinned at his expression.

"Don't do that again." He growled.

"But I'd always give you one of these afterwards." She leaned forward again, pressing her lips onto his. She allowed him to lead, assuaging his need before pulling back.

"Don't worry," She said, patting his cheek, "We can do something about that." And she returned to her seat.

Any bliss he felt from finally receiving a kiss melted once his brain began functioning again.

"What do you mean? We can do something about what?"

Sakura simply smiled at him as the waiter reappeared to remove their dishes. Once he'd left, Sasuke asked again.

"You don't have much experience, do you?"

Sasuke frowned but didn't answer.

"I'm a little surprised actually. Someone as attractive as you, with so little experience in this department…" She clicked her tongue and took another sip.

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms, "Not everyone is as well-travelled as you, Sakura. What was it, eight boyfriends in four years?"

Her eye twitched at the implied insult but she shrugged it off. "I'm going to ignore that as jealousy." She replied with a smirk.

"Hn."

Her eye twitched again, then a thought struck her and the blood drained from her face.

"You're not a virgin, are you?"

Sasuke stared back at her before answering coldly, "No."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hn."

"Could you, please, stop doing that?"

"Hn."

"You're being childish."

His expression said _So? What are you going to do about it?_ To which she replied, "Adults get kisses."

She giggled as he sat up a bit straighter and he growled.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke! Loosen up!"

"My state of 'looseness' extends only as far as dating obnoxious young women who accost me in parks." He huffed.

"So this has happened before?" She asked with a grin.

"No." He admitted grudgingly, "They usually throw themselves at me in clubs."

"Ah, that explains everything."

At his questioning look, she continued, "Your one night stands: they're too drunk to realise you have no skills."

His scowl returned.

"Well, I suppose that's a little harsh. You have some skills, but there's definitely room for improvement."

"If I'm not up to your standards, why are you still here?" He asked brusquely.

Sakura grinned and his eyes narrowed.

"As if I'd pass on you, Sasuke. Remember, I'm here for your genes, if nothing else."

"So, you just want to get in my pants." He stated bluntly.

"No, Sasuke. I want to get you _out_ of your pants. Unless you prefer it that way. I, personally, prefer to be naked."

Sasuke choked and his face went red. Before he could recover, she smiled deviously.

"And Sasuke, practice makes perfect."

He leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. "I don't think we should continue this, Sakura."

"Why not?" He could hear the puzzlement in her voice.

_Because I don't think I can handle a lifetime of this!_ He thought.

"Do you regret saying yes?"

He opened his eyes to find a small, timid Sakura across from him. She had lowered her head, but he could see her lip trembling. He was taken completely aback by her sudden lack of confidence and he found that he didn't like it.

As he stared at her, unsure what to say to improve the situation, she came to a decision.

"I'm sorry to waste your time, Mr Uchiha." She collected her belongings and stood up. Raising her eyes to meet his, ever so briefly, she inclined her head.

"It was nice to meet you."

Then she left.

Sasuke rose from the table, but only ventured as far as the curtain, watching as she made her way through the tables. She reached the maitre'd and began a quiet discussion before the man pointed across to Sasuke. Sakura glanced over her shoulder in his general direction but avoided meeting his gaze. They exchanged a few more words and then she left.

_She left._

* * *

Sakura pushed the door open and stepped out into the street. A cool breeze blew passed and she pulled her jacket tighter around her. She took a deep breath and glanced up the street. Then she turned and walked the other way.

She could feel her emotions building and her eyes stung from unshed tears. _So, it is me_, she thought. She took another deep breath, trying to rein in the need to sob and only half-succeeding. She wiped her eyes, blinking rapidly. She stopped and looked around.

"This day is done. It's time to go home."

She continued down to the corner and called for a taxi. She stepped onto the curb as the taxi pulled up, but was suddenly pulled backwards. She felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back into a hard chest.

"If you think I'm going to let you go without improving my skills, you are sadly mistaken." A deep voice murmured in her ear.

Shock was replaced by a warm tingling all over as she realised who held her. She smiled a little as he nuzzled her neck, bringing her hands up to rest on his arms. He interlaced their fingers and his grip tightened.

The taxi driver gave up on the fare and drove away.

"Sasuke?"

She turned slightly in his arms and he pulled back to see her face.

"My taxi left."

He chuckled, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Taking her hand, he led her back to the restaurant.


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Sakura woke up to her phone ringing. She fumbled around for the receiver, lifting it groggily to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered, rolling onto her side.

"FOREHEAD! How was it? Was he sweet? Was he good?"

"Pig!" Sakura grumbled, glancing at her clock. "It's five o'clock in the morning! Call me back at a reasonable hour."

"But Forehead!" Ino whined down the phone, "Were you out late? Is he asleep?"

"What?" Sakura hissed, "I don't know! He isn't here!"

"Why not?"

"Because he didn't stay here last night."

"But, but, why not? Is he gay?"

"No!"

"Forehead, you aren't going frigid, are you?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!"

_Too late!_ Sakura smirked, dropping the phone on the floor and rolling over again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sakura groaned and dragged herself out of bed. The knocking continued; the rhythm and tone telling her who it was before she even reached the door.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sakura asked, her head resting against her side of the door.

"Annoying you is my job! You know that." Replied the chirpy voice through the door. Thankfully the knocking had stopped.

"But it's five o'clock in the morning!" Sakura whined.

"Oh, let me in and stop being dramatic."

Sakura banged her head against the door.

"I'll make you breakfast."

"Pancakes? With Blueberries?"

"Yes, Sakura. Pancakes with blueberries."

Sakura threw the door open, a huge smile on her face. Ino grinned back.

"But…"

"But?" Sakura's smile drooped.

"I want all the juicy details! No secrets! And you have to come jogging with me."

Sakura groaned as she wheeled away from the door. Ino chortled as she entered, closing the door behind her and leading the way to the kitchen. Sakura took a seat on a stool at her counter, tiredly watching as Ino moved around her kitchen.

"So?"

Sakura shot her friend a puzzled glance. Ino motioned her to start spilling the beans.

"It didn't work out." Sakura murmured, putting her head on her arms.

Ino dropped the bowl she was holding, letting it fall to the floor with a great clatter.

"What?" She screeched, rushing over to Sakura, "What on earth happened?" She tried to pull Sakura upright and look at her face, but Sakura was resisting all attempts.

"Sakura, tell me or I'll… I'll…" Ino stopped when Sakura sat up laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Ino huffed, walking back across the kitchen and retrieving the bowl from the floor, while Sakura giggled. "I almost wish it hadn't worked out."

She shot a glare over her shoulder before turning back to peruse Sakura's pantry. "Whoo! When did you last go shopping, Forehead? There is _nothing_ in here!"

"I may be due another shop about now." Sakura replied with a yawn before resting her chin on her hand. Her eyes drooped shut.

"WAKE UP!" Ino yelled in her ear, causing Sakura to fall off her stool. Tables turned; Ino chuckled as she helped a grumpy Sakura up.

"Come on, Sakura! We're going jogging."

"Oh no! The Horrors!" Sakura said theatrically. Then she blinked, Ino was serious, "No, Ino! I demand breakfast first! You promised me pancakes!"

Ino grabbed an apple and tossed it to her.

"Eat this. You can have pancakes after we buy supplies. And since we're going out…" She steered her friend through her apartment to her bedroom, "You can join me for a jog."

"Slave driver." Sakura grumbled, plopping down on her bed while Ino searched her drawers for decent running clothes. The effort to stay awake was too much, and Sakura fell backwards on the bed with a groan.

"Rough night?" Ino asked slyly.

"I can hear you smirking, Pig." Sakura growled, not opening her eyes. "No, it wasn't. At least, not the way you're thinking."

She opened one eye to see Ino, who was indeed smirking, holding a pair of short shorts and a singlet. Sakura groaned again and Ino huffed.

"No energy. I'm not surprised he didn't stay."

"Low blow, Ino." Sakura growled, sitting up to glare at her.

"Kidding! Get dressed." Ino threw the clothes at her and flounced out of the room.

"I have energy. I have lots of energy." Sakura fumed, changing quickly. "I'll show you who has no energy." She stormed from the room, marching passed Ino to the door and pulling on her shoes. Ino retrieved the apple and followed her out the apartment, grinning broadly.

The two women left the complex and headed out for their jog, pushing each other's endurance, until, after an hour, Ino decided to call the competition. She lured Sakura home with further promises of blueberry pancakes.

"So, tell me everything, Forehead."

Sakura half-choked on her mouthful, swallowing painfully as she eyed Ino.

"Can't I finish eating first?" She whined.

Ino smirked at her attempt to avoid the topic, "You may finish that one." She allowed.

Sakura ate the last of her pancake, chewing and swallowing thoughtfully, mentally revisiting the previous evening. She knew she couldn't tell Ino everything. That would come back to haunt her. No doubt Ino would have a field day with the fact that Sasuke was relatively inexperienced when it came to interpersonal relationships. No, it would be best to keep that to herself. Teasing him about it was fun but she saw no call for public ridicule.

"Forehead, you aren't holding out on me, are you?" Ino's voice broke into her musings, and Sakura flinched. She stared at Ino then shook her head, unconvincingly.

"Of course not, Pig. I'll tell you everything!"

Ino eyed her suspiciously before waving for her to proceed.

"Well, where do I start?"

Ino snorted, "Try at the beginning. Start with when we dropped you off."

"More like released me from your custody!" Sakura grumbled, "I almost fell out of the car!"

Ino shrugged, uncaringly and Sakura sighed.

"Well, I was a little nervous and he was, well… sort of arrogant." She began.

* * *

"So, Teme, how was your date last night?"

Sasuke closed the door with a grimace before turning to regard his least favourite co-worker, who was currently settled comfortably in _his_ desk chair.

"Why are you in my office, Naruto?" He asked coldly.

"That well, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he walked around his desk and tipped Naruto out of the seat. He dusted it off before seating himself, settling back into the plush padding and letting out a brief sigh of relief.

"My chair, Dobe." He growled possessively.

"Jealous bastard!" Naruto grumbled as he stood up. Then he perched himself on the edge of the desk and poked Sasuke in the shoulder. "So, you get laid or slapped?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up, switching on his computer and looking through his tasks for the day.

"You got laid?" Naruto gasped in disbelief.

Sasuke shot a glare at him and knocked him off the desk.

"Struck out again!" Naruto crowed as he climbed up once more. "Maybe you should just admit you're gay and take up…"

"Don't say it!" Sasuke hissed, drowning out that awful name.

"…'s offer. I mean, I'm more than capable of helping Sakura through her devastation and you'll be able to release your true self."

"How very noble of you." Sasuke remarked dryly, turning back to the computer. "Except that Sakura isn't interested in you. She's dating me."

Naruto looked shocked for a moment before grinning, "As I said, she'd be devastated, but she'd come round eventually."

Sasuke ignored him, opening a report and beginning to peruse the contents. Naruto, annoyed at being ignored, regarded his friend closely, thinking about his current situation and looking for something else he could needle him about.

"You know, Sasuke, I don't think one date together means that."

Sasuke stopped, flicking his eyes up to meet Naruto's, waiting for him to continue.

"I mean, no matter how thrilling your company is, one date hardly guarantees you an exclusive relationship."

"What?"

"I know you wouldn't have even thought of this, but unless you told Sakura that you're a possessive, greedy bastard, she may still see other guys. It's not like you're the only hot thing on the market. And Sakura is a very attractive woman."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, report forgotten as he focused on the conversation at hand.

"See, you're new to this whole "dating" business so I'll give you a few tips."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath, hardly believing he was taking relationship advice from the Dobe.

"I may regret this later, but go on."

Naruto could hardly believe he'd been asked to continue, but he forged ahead regardless.

"Numero uno: communication. Basically, you suck at this. And if you haven't got this covered, you won't have a relationship. I know this is going to be hard for you because you're an emotionally stunted arsehole unable to string two words together, but there it is."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, about to turn away and ignore his babble when Naruto plunged straight into point number two.

"Second thing, it's a partnership. Give and take and all that crap. So try not to be your usual domineering bastard self." He continued under his breath, "Not that you'd get far with Sakura like that."

Sasuke was glaring at him by now but the last muttered comment drew his attention and he opened his mouth to ask what that meant. Before he could say anything, though, Naruto had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him upright.

"And lastly, if you break her heart, I'll break your face."

"As if you could." Sasuke scoffed, shaking Naruto off and straightening his shirt. Dusting invisible lint off, he looked down at him scornfully, "I'm going to assume, from your laughable attempt at intimidation, that Sakura is without male siblings."

"She's an only child." Naruto confirmed with a frown. "But don't think you can just use her! She isn't one of your usual airheads!"

"She's an unusual airhead, then." Sasuke smirked, deliberately baiting him.

"No, she's not!"

"Give it a rest, Dobe."

Just then, the phone rang, interrupting anymore of Naruto's attempts to harass his friend.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered.

"Sasuke, you have Ebisu on line one." Came the soft voice of the front desk receptionist.

"Thank you, Hinata." Sasuke held the phone out to Naruto as he pressed the button to accept the call, "Ebisu is on the phone."

Naruto grinned, reaching for the receiver. "I'll talk to him."

"Ebisu! Yes, it's Naruto. No, I wasn't bumming around. Yeah? No, we were discussing the… Would I lie to you? Really? You know Jiraiya was asking about you…" Naruto tossed the phone back to Sasuke, "He hung up."

Sasuke returned it to its cradle, fixing the other man with a sour look. "How you keep your job is beyond me."

"Ebisu's harmless." Naruto chuckled, "And I know his weakness."

"Threatening your supervisor with poorly concealed porn is hardly conducive to a professional workplace."

Naruto shrugged, taking up his perch on Sasuke's desk once again. "So?"

"So, I have work to do. Go away."

Naruto stood up, ignoring Sasuke's glare, "Alright, I'm leaving. But don't think I've forgotten what we talked about here."

"I couldn't care less." Sasuke replied, resuming his perusal of the document in front of him as Naruto left the room. Once he was sure the blond had gone, Sasuke picked up the phone and dialled out.

"Hinata, when you have a moment, I'd like to talk to you."

* * *

"Forehead! I can't believe you! You walked away from that gorgeous hunk of man flesh?"

"Oh, hush."

"What is wrong with your head?" Ino continued.

"You have a string of guys dump you for no apparent reason and see how you like it!" Sakura shouted indignantly.

Ino was instantly apologetic; wrapping her arms around Sakura's shoulders as the other girl sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." She said softly. She reached for the box of tissues, offering them to her friend who was trying to blink away tears. "I didn't mean it."

Sakura wiped her eyes, smiling bravely, "You're forgiven."

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"But I haven't gotten to the best bit yet!" Sakura said with a mischievous grin, tears forgotten for the time being.

"Then why did you stop?" Ino teased.

"Because you interrupted me!"

"Sorry. Sorry." Ino smiled sheepishly, raising her hands in front of her defensively.

Sakura relaxed, releasing her breath in a whoosh of air as she glanced down at her plate; her empty plate. An evil grin appeared and she held it out to Ino, who rolled her eyes but still rose to make some more pancakes, muttering under her breath as she went.

Sakura leaned back in her seat, resting her feet on Ino's chair as she stretched.

"So, what else happened?" Ino called from across the kitchen.

"Food first, talk later." Sakura called back.

"I'm cooking already." Ino huffed, "You could at least keep me entertained while I slave away."

"Drama queen." Sakura laughed, before resting her head in her hand. "So, I left the table and the maitre'd said the bill was already settled. How could that be, I asked. I mean he can't have known what it would come to, right?"

Ino nodded.

"So, I looked behind me and he was standing there, looking out through the curtains with this surprised look on his face; as if no one had ever walked away from him before."

"Well, why would you?" Ino muttered.

"And the maitre'd said he'd been given instructions that the bill was settled and that he couldn't take my money."

Ino smiled, "Old-fashioned, but still, that's sweet."

Sakura made a non-committal noise and waved it off. "Sexism is old-fashioned too."

"Manners and chivalry are part of every girl's dream, Sakura." Ino stated, waving the spatula in the air, "Don't confuse it for chauvinism."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, mulling it over. "You have a point."

Ino smiled again as she brought Sakura's plate over to the table.

"Then what happened?"

"Well," Sakura reached for her plate but Ino held it out of reach until she continued, "I left the restaurant and walked down the street to call a taxi and just as it pulled up, he came up behind me."

"Oooh! And then what?"

"Well," Sakura paused, pretending to hold off to draw out the tension but, in reality, trying to come up with something to throw Ino off the truth. Then again, the truth was a little unbelievable. "He said he wanted to improve his skills and since I'm obviously a master, he was begging me to help him."

"Psh! Whatever!" Ino scoffed before joining Sakura in laughter.

"No, it's true!"

"You can't fool me!" Ino replied, "So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Improve his skills? Give him a lesson in Sakura's School of Love?" Ino asked, drawing out the last word and moving her eyebrows suggestively.

"Idiot." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, did you?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it was a school night." Sakura stood up from the table and crossed the kitchen to place her dishes in the sink. Ino followed her.

"Since neither of you are in school and haven't been for years, I fail to see how that affects you."

"He had to work today. And I have work today. I didn't want to …" She trailed off into unintelligible mumbles.

"What was that? A lame excuse for not…"

"Stop!" Sakura screeched, whirling around to cover Ino's mouth and cutting her off. "Don't say anything!"

"Mmph?"

"I don't want you to use any of those dirty slang terms Kiba taught you to describe what is supposed to be a meaningful union between man and woman."

Ino rolled her eyes and tried to remove Sakura's hand.

"Promise not to say anything gross or crass or perverted?"

Ino rolled her eyes again but nodded and Sakura removed her hand.

"I told him I wanted to wait a while."

"How long is a "while"?"

"Until we know where we're headed, when we're sure we're well-matched and we're serious about each other."

"That's going to scare him off, you know."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. I don't want a relationship based on lust or sex. Eventually it will become boring."

"Fair enough. So, how did he take it?"

- Flashback -_  
_

_"Sasuke, I don't want to have sex yet."_

_"Oh."_

- Present -_  
_

"I think he took it quite well."

* * *

Sakura had been home for all of ten minutes that evening, when there was a knock at the door.

"Sasuke?" She looked up at him in surprise.

"Sakura." He was standing outside her door, shifting, in what could only be called a nervous fashion.

"Come for your first lesson?" She asked impishly, resting her head against the door as she grinned at him.

His lips turned up minutely, "May I come in? I want to talk to you about something."

Sakura opened the door for him, gesturing for him to enter and he slipped round her. She closed the door, feeling his heavy gaze on her back. Her heart fluttered in her chest at his proximity and she took a deep breath to steady herself. When she turned to face him, she did so with a pleasant smile plastered across her face.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Not as interesting as yesterday."

"Oh?" She grinned at him as she led the way through her home to the kitchen, figuring it was neutral territory. "Tell me about it."

Sasuke followed her into the kitchen, watching her as she walked. Absent-mindedly taking a seat at her table, he continued watching her as she moved around her kitchen preparing a small meal.

"Well?"

Sasuke came back to himself, and, realising she was waiting for an answer, he muttered, "Naruto."

Sakura laughed, her head tipping back; exposing her slender throat. Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on the sight and he licked his lips. He shook his head, trying to reign in the urge to cross the room. He looked down at his hands, fidgeting on the table as she gathered her meal and approached.

"Did you want something to eat? Drink?"

Sasuke glanced up at her and shook his head. She sat down, not facing him, but still at the other end of the table.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, lifting her sandwich to her mouth. She blushed when she realised he was watching her intently. Chewing slowly, she looked anywhere but at him. She swallowed, but didn't feel confident enough to continue eating while he was looking. She played with her hair instead.

"This isn't about the sex thing, is it?" She asked nervously.

Sasuke almost jumped, surprised by the question. "No."

"Oh. Good." She smiled brightly, but he could tell she was still unsure.

"It isn't about sex." He said slowly, "Not directly."

She looked at him quizzically.

"I've never done this before." He admitted.

"Love 'em and leave 'em, huh?"

"Yeah." He paused, not sure what to say next.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I'm sure between the two of us, we can figure something out." Sakura smiled at him, reaching out to take his hand and squeezing it gently.

He was startled by the contact, and couldn't conceal his discomfort. Shifting his hand away slightly caused her to frown. Annoyed at himself for upsetting her, he blurted out the first thing that came into his head.

"Is this exclusive?"

She pulled back at the abrupt question, opening her mouth to answer him but he kept talking.

"I'm not going to continue this charade if it isn't."

Her frown deepened and she crossed her arms. "I'm not interested in continuing it either, if this is only a charade to you."

He stared at her, knowing he'd blundered again but unable to understand how to fix the problem.

"Look, I'm trying."

"Not very hard," She muttered.

"I haven't done this before." He snapped.

"Then learn from this experience." She snapped back, turning to face him, "When you say something wrong, you apologize, particularly if you don't mean it."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

She looked at him for a moment, and Sasuke was secretly afraid she might start crying. Then the tension seemed to drain from her and she slumped back in her seat. She rubbed her eyes then ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's been a long day."

"It's alright."

"If you want us to be exclusive, I'm perfectly okay with it. I wasn't going to look elsewhere anyway."

"You weren't?"

"No, I wasn't." She smiled wanly at him. "I don't enjoy playing the field."

The edges of his lips tilted up a little, but it wasn't a true smile. His thoughts were racing, examining the little exchange of information and holding it up to his conversation with Naruto that morning; trying to find anything that was even remotely connected.

_I guess the Dobe was right, communication is important._ He thought.

"Naruto put you up to that, didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Only he could cause that much strife by trying to help." She laughed. "Do us both a favour in the future, Sasuke. Don't take relationship advice from him."

"Hn."

"Seriously, not one of his romantic relationships worked. It's like..." She paused, trying to think of an example, "Like a neurosurgeon taking acupuncture lessons from a chiropractor."

"Are you suggesting that Naruto is an expert in his own field?" Sasuke asked bemusedly, "Where on earth would you get that idea from?"

"Have you ever seen him eat ramen?"

Sasuke shuddered.

"Well, I never said the field was worthwhile." Sakura laughed. She was pleased to see his mouth turning upwards even further, even though she could tell there was still something on his mind.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up to find her rising from the table.

"Do you want to stay for a while?"

"No, you look tired. You should go to bed." He stood up as well, but wasn't sure whether he was supposed to do something or if he could just leave. She answered that question when she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was good to see you." She said softly, resting her head on his chest. Hesitantly, he returned the embrace, relaxing into it when she sighed happily.

Then she stretched up and delivered a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"What for?"

"For not flinching away." She smiled.

He kissed her forehead, murmured a good night and left.

* * *

"Itachi?"

Itachi Uchiha frowned, closing his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath and relaxing into the lotus position.

"Itachi!"

He shifted uncomfortably on the table, shivered a little from the pre-dawn cold and tried to suppress his annoyance at being disturbed.

"ITACHI! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUBBORN BASTARD!"

He couldn't help it. He chuckled.

The sound of his laughter, muted though it was, caught the attention of the man looking for him and the next thing he heard was the door of his family's cabin opening then slamming shut and heavy footfalls crossing the patio towards him.

"Please, remain silent."

"Itachi!" Kisame growled warningly.

Itachi's eyes opened and he snapped his fingers, "Just like that, you've spoiled the sunrise. This day will be a disaster."

Kisame snorted, "You aren't fooling me with that hippy crap. Are you trying to catch pneumonia?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the taller man.

"You have been a thorn in my side for the last month. If you're planning on committing suicide by illness, you could give me some warning so I could celebrate before confronting your family with the news."

"I didn't ask you to come up here and ruin my peaceful existence."

"No, your uncle sent me at your mother's request."

"Nothing has changed." Itachi responded, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Well, that's where you're wrong."

Itachi breathed out, refusing to be baited.

"You're brother just sent you a message."

"You fixed the fax machine."

"I fixed the fax machine." Kisame confirmed, gloatingly.

"Your point?"

"Oh, I'll read it, shall I?"

Whipping out a pair of glasses, Kisame shook out a piece of paper and cleared his throat.

"Itachi, I realise I'm interfering with your gradual regression into a non-talking, blind beast but I have a small problem…"

"Give me that!" Itachi snatched the sheet away from the other man, and then plucked his reading glasses off Kisame's nose. He skimmed through the message and his eyes widened. Without another word, he slid off the table, crossed the patio and entered the house.

"A miracle!" Kisame cried, in mock celebration, following him inside.

"Kisame, ready the car!" Itachi called through the house.

"What's the big news?" Kisame asked, as he began gathering his possessions.

Before he'd managed to pack a bag, Itachi was walking down the stairs, his suitcases in hand. He marched out to the car and slung them in the back seat, calling over his shoulder as he went.

"Sasuke has a girlfriend."


	4. A Brother's Advice

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Itachi stood in the hallway of his home, staring at a photo on the wall. When he'd arrived home, late the night before, he hadn't realised it was still there. Looking at the picture threatened to disturb his emotional balance but he couldn't bring himself to walk away. Involuntarily, his hand rose to rest against the frame, next to the smiling face of a beautiful young woman. He closed his eyes as a pain grew in his chest.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself.

He'd managed to halt his hyperventilating when the phone rang downstairs. The old familiar sound threatened to overwhelm him with nostalgia once more, but with a shake of his head, he brought himself back to the present.

He was going to see Sasuke today. He needed his head in the right place if he was going to help his brother.

The phone was answered by Kisame, who had spent the night on the floor in the living room. This was because Itachi's house had no king-sized bed and the living room had the plushest carpet.

"Kisame? Report."

"Sir. He hasn't come downstairs yet, but since I've answered the phone, you know we've returned to the city."

"Obviously, I am aware of that. Why have you not contacted me earlier?"

Kisame pulled a face at the imperious tone of his employer. He knew that excuses were frowned upon, but in cases involving Itachi, he preferred to think of them as reasons.

"The cabin is out of range for cellular phones, sir, and he'd disabled all communication devices before I arrived. I spent the last month rebuilding the fax machine!"

He took a breath before continuing. "And I would have called when we arrived, sir, but I'd hate to disturb you while you're sleeping."

"Enough, Kisame. You've wasted enough time. I wish to speak to him."

Kisame grimaced as he turned. If his hearing was correct, Itachi had just left the building.

"Damn."

* * *

"Good morning, Karin"

"Morning." Karin replied as she took her seat behind the desk in the reception of Zenkan International, the premier architectural firm of the region. "All ready for another tedious day of keyboard bashing and phone answering?"

Hinata smiled uncertainly as her red-headed co-worker set up her side of the desk for the day.

"I guess." She replied softly, picking up her headset. "Are you alright?"

Karin looked up from her computer screen, "It's nothing." She waved dismissively, "Just my terribly lacking love life. I heard even Sasuke's got himself a girlfriend."

"Oh, yes." Hinata shuffled through a sheaf of papers, hoping to end the conversation. It was well known that Karin had been carrying a fervently burning torch for Sasuke since she'd started with the firm. "That's true."

"Oh, what awful twist of fate is this!" Karin spouted theatrically, "I shall be forced to don my mourning garb, for my love has been torn from me!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Karin grinned at her.

"Were you expecting a different reaction?"

"Well…"

"I know there are rumours about me, Hinata." Karin stated, turning back to her computer. "But Sasuke isn't the only good looking guy around."

"Yes." Hinata replied softly, looking at her own computer screen. She looked up when she heard a chuckle.

"So, how's your love life going?" Karin asked with a devious smirk, "Making any progress with our dim-witted wonder?"

"Naruto is not dim-witted!" Hinata bit back, trying to fight, and failing dismally, the blush that spread across her face.

"Is that so?" Karin asked sardonically.

Hinata turned away in a huff as the phone rang.

"Reception, this is Hinata."

"Hey Hinata, its Naruto."

Hinata gulped, glancing at Karin out of the corner of her eye and hoping that her co-worker hadn't realised who had called.

"Are you there?"

"Y-yes." Hinata cursed herself internally. Her stutter always gave her away. Sure enough Karin had looked over at her.

"Have you seen Suigetsu?"

"N-no, n-not t-today…" Hinata tried to calm herself.

Without warning, Karin switched the call to her headset.

"Uzumaki, talk."

"Good morning, Karin. I'm well. How are you?"

Karin rolled her eyes before answering, "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Just looking for Suigetsu."

"And you called us, why?" She asked, sending a smug look toward Hinata whose face had bloomed into a brilliant red, "You know he doesn't use the front entrance."

"Well, Karin. I heard an interesting story the other day."

Karin's face paled. Naruto was laughing down the phone line.

"If he's trapped under your desk again, we'll need you to let him out."

Her mouth dropped open, then moved voicelessly as her face turned red. She jerked backwards, pulling her headset out and cutting off the call. Eyes flashing, she turned on Hinata and managed to choke out, "I don't know what you see in him!"

Ignoring Hinata's questioning look, she plugged the cord back into the switchboard as another call came through.

"Reception, this is Karin."

"Surely you can go one day without him, Karin."

"Naruto, you are a pervert." Karin hissed.

"Well, you're not very nice either."

She hung up on him because she could tell he'd poked his tongue out at the phone.

"You can take the next call, Hinata." She stated after taking several deep breaths and switching her board to outside calls.

Five seconds later the phone rang again.

"Reception, this is Hinata."

"Hey Hinata. You're nicer than Karin. Can you take all my calls from now on?"

"Th-that's n-not really h-how it w-works, N-Naruto." Hinata stammered out, leaning away from Karin and watching the volatile woman with wide eyes as she reached forward.

Karin managed to grabbed Hinata's headset and removed it forcibly, "These are business lines, Naruto!"

"And I was discussing business with Hinata!" Naruto replied, a hint of a whine in his voice.

In answer, Karin hung up.

"If he rings again, we're making a complaint."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to cause him trouble." Hinata murmured, her blush growing darker.

"I would." Karin grinned evilly, "Besides he causes trouble by himself. It would do him good to be taken down a peg."

"Much like yourself." A third voice suggested and both women looked up to find Suigetsu crossing the foyer.

"Suigetsu, you're late." Karin growled through gritted teeth. "And why the hell are you coming in through here?"

"Well, I would tell you but, thankfully, I don't report to you, Karin." He replied cutting her off with a snarky grin before focusing on Hinata. "Does Naruto know you blush that pretty pink, Hinata?"

Hinata stilled as her blush deepened yet again and Karin opened her mouth to tell him off only to be cut off as he walked away.

"Don't even try, Karin. It'll clash with your hair."

Karin's mouth shut with an audible click and she fumed silently for the time it took to count to ten. Hinata attempted to return to her work but found it quite difficult to focus, especially with Karin sitting next to her.

"I hate him!"

"How unfortunate for him, then." A smooth voice brought both women back to their task: serving as the front for their company. The blush Hinata had been valiantly fighting won out once more.

"Oh."

"How nice to see you again, Hinata."

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Sasuke called, not looking up from the diagram in front of him.

"Sasuke, you have a visitor." Hinata answered, opening the door.

"Thank you. I won't be a moment."

The door closed quietly.

"Good morning, little brother."

Sasuke looked up; work forgotten at the sound of his brother's voice. He stood from his desk, coming around to greet him.

"Itachi! You came!" He exclaimed, offering his hand to shake.

Itachi looked down at it briefly before taking it in his. Before Sasuke could pull away, he was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Of course I came, Sasuke. I will always help you." Itachi replied as he released him. He poked his brother's forehead and Sasuke batted his hand away.

"I wasn't sure if that fax went through." He said, stepping back. "I'd already sent you a few emails and it was too urgent to leave it for the post."

"Fortunately for you, Kisame fixed the fax machine."

"Mother mentioned that he'd gone to find you. Have you spoken to her yet?" Sasuke asked as he sat, indicating that Itachi take a seat, and carefully avoiding staring at his brother's long hair.

"No, not yet."

"When did you arrive?"

"Late last night." Itachi leaned back in his seat, scanning his brother's profile. "Tell me about this lady."

Sasuke sat up a little straighter, and Itachi could see he was preparing to report. It was a habit drilled into them both as children. He watched the process with interest.

Sasuke's eyes were moving, as if he was scanning a file in front of him. Itachi knew he was compiling information and searching for an appropriate starting point. As Sasuke continued, Itachi glanced around his office; attempting to reconcile the man in front of him with the brother he left behind over two years previously.

"She approached me in the park."

Itachi looked back at his brother in surprise. Being approached by women wasn't unusual but carrying on into a relationship with one of them was out of the ordinary.

Sasuke watched his brother's reaction as he continued in a measured tone. "She asked me to marry her."

His lips quirked when Itachi's eyes widened but Itachi recovered quickly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It wasn't for the usual reason though."

"She found you "drop dead gorgeous" or she wanted your money and status as an Uchiha?" Itachi asked, regarding his brother closely.

"Well, she told me I was very attractive." Sasuke replied, settling back into his seat, "And she knew I was an Uchiha."

"Then what was unusual?"

"Sakura is the epitome of unusual." Sasuke said, amusement colouring his tone as he recalled various moments spent with his new girlfriend.

"Is that so?"

Sasuke nodded.

"She must be extraordinary, little brother. It's unlike you to react like this to a girl."

Sasuke chose to ignore that comment because pointing out Itachi's recent long-term absence would only sour the conversation.

"She asked me to marry her so that her children would have black hair." He stated boldly, before a thought struck him, "Did you know that Father was adopted?"

Itachi looked confused, "What? Yes. What do you mean about the hair? Is there something wrong with her mind?"

Favouring teasing his older brother over digging deeper into family secrets, Sasuke smirked, "Perhaps, but she had an interesting theory to back it up."

He paused, dragging out Itachi's confusion, "She stated that due to the overwhelming evidence, the gene for black hair must be dominant in our family, an idea that may not be entirely inaccurate."

"So, she's able to use scientific theory. That doesn't make her sane."

"I'd be inclined to agree with that, except the Konoha Hospital doesn't employ insane general surgeons."

Itachi considered that little nugget of information, "What's with her fixation?"

"With hair? Her natural colour is unusual." Sasuke smirked again as Itachi's brows rose. "I think it suits her, quite admirably, but I have to agree, it would be better if male offspring did not inherit it."

Itachi pulled a face at his brother's deliberate baiting and impatiently waved him on.

"It's pink."

Itachi shot him a questioning glance before muttering to himself, "The world has changed more than I thought. I wonder it there's a time warp in the mountains…"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I left two years ago, pink was not a natural hair colour." Itachi answered forcefully, "So, I've either gone through a time warp or a wormhole or something, or you've been duped."

Sasuke grinned at his brother's reaction. It was a little weirder than he had expected but two years alone in the mountains could probably do that. "I'd say it's been a natural hair colour for at least twenty five years, possibly longer."

"Oh, come now, Sasuke. That can not be natural. What are you thinking?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I haven't verified it personally, but I don't doubt her. Why would a respectable woman, a doctor no less, dye her hair that colour and face the daily ridicule and censure that it evokes?"

Itachi considered this, "Perhaps she is lying about her occupation?"

"No, I've investigated that." Sasuke countered, "I have a very reliable source in the hospital."

Itachi smirked; he had a fair idea who that might be. Sasuke continued, ignoring his brother's knowing look.

"I also have character witnesses."

"Oh, really? And who might they be?"

"Naruto attended the same high school and Hinata is a close personal friend of hers."

"Hmmm, Naruto, we could disregard…"

"Agreed," Sasuke nodded, "But Hinata would never lie to me."

Itachi shook his head at that fact, "I'll never understand why she feels so comfortable around you, and so nervous around me. I'm clearly the friendlier of the two of us."

Sasuke snorted, "Didn't you know? Hinata was terrified of you when we were younger. Neji used to tell her horrible stories of how you stalked the streets at night with a blood soaked sword."

Itachi stared at him blankly, "I beg your pardon?"

"His stories were nothing compared to the ones she heard from me."

"You're such a sensitive friend, Sasuke." Itachi replied sardonically, filing that topic away for further investigation. "Back to the subject at hand, you say Naruto went to school with her?"

Sasuke nodded.

"What was his reaction to the news?"

Sasuke smirked, "He threatened bodily harm if I hurt her."

Itachi shared his brother's amusement, "Are they close?"

"A juvenile infatuation; he fancies himself in love with her." Sasuke waved it off. "She tells me she was never interested."

"I see."

Both brothers were silent, with Sasuke hoping Itachi would expound on that point and Itachi waiting for Sasuke to continue. Itachi broke the silence.

"Your fax suggested a sense of urgency."

"I like her, Itachi."

"Yes?"

"No, I really like her. She's unlike anyone I've ever encountered and…"

"And?"

"And I've never done this before. I'm out of my depth. She's just so different; I'm out of my comfort zone. I don't know what to do, or what to talk about. I don't know where to take her or…"

"Exactly how serious are you about this woman?" Itachi asked sharply.

Sasuke sat back, startled by the abrupt interruption. His brows drew together as he frowned. "You think I'm rushing into this?"

Itachi didn't answer his question directly, choosing to continue his own quest for information.

"How long have you known her?"

"Less than a week."

"And how many times have you seen her?"

"Four."

"Have you had intercourse?"

"No."

"No?" Itachi was surprised as much by the smug look on his brother's face, as he was by his answer.

"No, she doesn't want to have sex yet. I have agreed to wait."

Itachi was now frowning, as he evaluated this new piece of information. Factoring it into his understanding of the situation was playing havoc with his conclusions.

"I wanted your advice on interactions." Sasuke stated, after fortifying himself with a deep breath.

"Yes, your experience with these situations is woeful." Itachi muttered.

"I am aware of that!" Sasuke shot back, before turning away, unable to face his brother as he admitted, "I even listened to Naruto's advice, though I don't know that it was all that helpful."

He looked over to see Itachi's hand covering his face as he stared at his lap.

"Don't laugh at me, brother!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Itachi managed to say without laughing, "What did he say?"

"Well, he prattled on about what he perceives as my faults for a bit then told me it was important to talk to her about everything and treat her like an equal."

Itachi stilled, "He said that?"

"Yes, can you believe it?"

"No, I have underestimated him."

"What?"

"Sasuke, those are important points to consider, especially when it concerns women in romantic relationships."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He would never have expected his own brother to side with Naruto, and on romantic issues no less.

"Oh, Sasuke. You're more hopeless than I thought." Itachi murmured.

Sasuke shot him an annoyed look and Itachi regretted saying that out loud. The last thing he needed right now was to make his brother defensive.

"You said she's a doctor, correct?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Sasuke nodded, "A surgeon."

"Having worked her way up to the position implies that she is intelligent, determined and independent. She would not be a surgeon without those qualities. I would say that puts her on an even par with your intellectual capabilities, if not ahead of you."

Itachi paused here, hoping that what he'd said was sinking in. He considered his own experiences, trying to decide what to say next.

"I know you've never been very vocal, Sasuke, but I think you'll find that communicating with anyone of equal or greater intelligence is mentally stimulating. In a romantic setting, it brings the relationship to higher levels of intimacy and companionship."

Worried that he may have overdone it a bit, Itachi fell silent. He could only hope his brother was willing to consider his advice. Just when the silence was stretching to that awkward somebody really needs to talk stage, Sasuke spoke.

"And a relationship without everyday communication will fall apart." He said quietly.

Itachi felt so proud of his brother right then. He restrained himself from moving but it took quite a bit of effort. He settled for changing the subject, if only slightly.

"Well, at least you don't have to court her."

Sasuke looked up, confused by the statement.

"She asked you to marry her, Sasuke. And she seems quite serious about it. She appears to be mentally sound and I'm sure your friends are good judges of character. Now, you must learn about her."

"I'd say she's a step ahead of you there, brother." Sasuke said wryly.

"Why is that?"

"She surprised me yesterday and bombarded me with questions. It was a 'learn every insignificant detail' session." Sasuke smiled in memory, "She answered all of her questions too, as well as mine."

There was a sharp glint in Itachi's eyes as he leaned forward once more, attempting to draw the information out of Sasuke mentally. It certainly sounded like an interesting conversation.

"Well?"

"I now know that her favourite colour is yellow, she prefers white chocolate and tulips over roses. She enjoys reading mysteries but dislikes soap operas. She likes red wine and gardening, collects comfortable chairs and attends recitals as often as possible. She particularly loves Aunt Sayuri's performances."

"She has good taste." Itachi agreed, being an avid fan of their aunt's musical abilities himself.

"That wasn't all. She dislikes cats, is allergic to dogs and is scared of horses."

Itachi tried and failed to hide a malicious grin, "And you answered all of her questions?"

"She left me little choice." Sasuke replied through gritted teeth. He knew exactly what his brother was thinking of.

"So, she knows that your favourite colour is purple, you like hibiscus and garish beach-themed shirts and are terminally afraid of snakes?"

"You know that shirt was a gag gift from Naruto." Sasuke fumed.

"And yet, I'm sure if we investigated your closet we'd find at least one there." Itachi laughed as Sasuke muttered darkly about Naruto and his persistence in buying the awful floral shirts.

"Relax, Sasuke. You have to laugh at yourself at some point. How does Sake react to your sullen silences?"

"It's Sakura." Sasuke corrected him bluntly before withdrawing again.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked, bemused at how quickly his brother had grown protective of the woman.

"I didn't ask for your ridicule." Sasuke bit out.

"Oh, then why did you ask me here?" Itachi asked, playfully, testing how far he could push before Sasuke stopped dancing around the issue.

"You know why. Stop teasing me, brother." He sulked, "Stop making this harder for me."

Itachi watched his brother sulk, retaining his amused smile all the while, as he thought about Sasuke's situation. His little brother was woefully prepared for a serious relationship, that much was obvious just from their conversation today. His issues with communication stemmed back from his shyness as a child, a trait that their mother had unfortunately never discouraged. Sasuke was a determined introvert; Itachi was a little surprised that he'd made so much headway with this girl by himself.

However, he knew his brother was intelligent. He had always been a quick learner and Itachi had every confidence that Sasuke would succeed here too. Especially since this woman, this Sakura, seemed to be patient and understanding. All Sasuke really needed was a little bit of time to sort himself out.

"Sasuke?" Itachi paused, waiting for his brother's full attention, "Do you still enjoy taking walks?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied, a little surprised by the question, but suddenly understanding where his brother was headed. "Yes, I do."

"Then I suggest you share this activity with her." Itachi continued, "You may spend time in her company in a socially acceptable fashion, and the changing surroundings will aid you in making conversation."

Sasuke sat back in his chair, thinking that advice over. It was so simple; it was right in front of him the whole time and he'd been blind to it.

"Thank you."

"It's quite all right, Sasuke." Itachi responded, rising from his seat. "That's what I'm here for."

"You're leaving?"

He stared down at his brother, momentarily seeing his face from two years previous, asking the same question, eyes filled with confusion and sadness. Itachi blinked and the ghost from his past dissipated.

"Yes, as you say, I really must see Mother." He reached across the desk and tapped Sasuke's forehead. "Don't forget to eat your lunch, little brother."

Sasuke batted his hand away in annoyance, and Itachi turned towards the door. His hand was reaching for the handle when Sasuke spoke again.

"You won't leave again, will you Itachi?"

He glanced back over his shoulder and shook his head, "No, Sasuke, I won't be leaving again."

* * *

The lift dinged and Hinata looked up as the doors opened, revealing two men who caused her uneasiness. Itachi stepped out first, with Naruto following close behind, explaining his tale exuberantly. Lowering her head, as she could already feel the heat of her blush, Hinata tried to avoid their attention.

It didn't work.

Karin glanced over from her seat, where she was busy with a phone call, only to be distracted by the situation in front of her. Itachi Uchiha was trying to catch Hinata's attention, Naruto was failing to retain Itachi's attention and Hinata was trying to ignore them both.

Swallowing her laughter, she turned away, asking the man on the phone to repeat his last sentence. Hinata shot her a sideways glance of annoyance, before realising that both men were now standing in front of her and silently waiting for her to look up.

"Oh, Itachi," She stammered, "I d-didn't see y-you there."

"I'm sure." Itachi replied with a warm smile.

Naruto looked between them in confusion.

"Hinata, I'd like to have a word with your cousin. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Oh, h-he'll b-be at w-work r-right n-now." Hinata replied, her stutter growing worse as her blush drained away. Embarrassment was swiftly being replaced by worry. She swallowed nervously, "W-what w-was it ab-bout?"

"Relax, Hinata. It's nothing too serious." Itachi continued smiling down at her, trying to set her at ease, "I just want to clear a few things up."

"Oh."

"I didn't know you guys knew each other." Naruto interrupted before Itachi could ask again.

"Oh, yes. We're old friends, aren't we, Hinata?" Itachi prompted.

Hinata felt dizzy as all the blood rushed back to her face.

"Yes, Itachi." She answered obediently.

Itachi leaned over and ruffled her hair affectionately. "It's okay, Hinata. It can wait."

He turned and shook Naruto's hand, smiled once more to Hinata and nodded in farewell to Karin, walking out just as she finished her phone call.

"Damn!"

Naruto chuckled at Karin's frustration and Hinata turned away to hide her smile. She didn't want Karin to think she was laughing at her. Naruto's laugh always made her smile. It just grated on Karin's nerves.

"Naruto, take your gay happiness and sunshine act away from here." Karin ordered, directing him imperiously towards the lifts.

Naruto left, still chuckling.

* * *

Sasuke finished work a little later than usual that day. He had aimed at taking the time he'd spent talking to Itachi out of his lunch break, but his hunger had won out in the end. Then there had been an issue with the application for one of his projects and he'd been forced to redo the entire thing.

He didn't mind overly, though. He'd memorized Sakura's work schedule the day before and a glance at the clock said she would be arriving home just as he was leaving work. So, he headed over to her apartment to surprise her.

He stepped out of the lift onto her floor and stopped short. He could hear loud voices down the hallway leading to her apartment and as he walked closer, he saw that her door was ajar.


End file.
